Hunting Trips
by IClaimYourVitalRegions
Summary: What happens when Prussia invites Hungary to go hunting? PruHun and Past!AusHun


A/N: So naturally, like all teenagers, I WAS BORED! So, for whatever reason I went on Omegle and started roleplaying. I was Prussia and I met ThePaperAirplane00 who was Hungary. We ended up roleplaying for a while and this is our chat turned into story :)

Written By: Me and PaperAirplane00

Disclaimer: Not owning anything

Hunting Trips

I don't know how I ended up around Austria's house. After I lost my status as a nation I generally hung around the house since I was stuck in a weird state between mortality and nation. It had been over a 100 years, but I hadn't aged in anyway. But, like usual, I was bored. That led me to walking towards Austria's house. Austria, Hungary and I used to be friends when we were much younger, but I hadn't seen them in over 100 years.

"Kesesese~" I covered my mouth as my unique laugh escaped. I was supposed to be quiet!

"What are you doing here?" A familiar feminine voice called out. I looked up to stare into the eyes of Hungary. She raised her frying pan threateningly.

"Hungary! Why are you in a dress? Put some pants on and lets go hunting!" I exclaimed. When you haven't seen your friends in a century, you get a little excited.

"Prussia?"

"Who else, kesese~ Anyway, c'mon! Let's go hunting." To my surprise, Hungary lowered her frying pan.

"You know I can't do that." She said quietly.

"Whyyyyy?" I complained. I hadn't seen her in forever and she refuses to do something with me.

"I'm- I'm a lady." She said.

"That's what pants are for!"

"Mr. Austria doesn't want me doing such...manly activities." She said, acting as if it didn't bother her that she couldn't go hunting with me. However, her eyes betrayed her. I could tell she wanted to go hunting with me like we used to. What was holding her back? She and Austria weren't marreid anymore. West told me they got a divorce, but Hungary still lived with him.

"Kesese~ He's probably playing the piano and wont notice if your gone! He really is a crapwad of an ex-husband, isn't he?"

"He is not!" She sighed, "He doesn't completely ignore me, you know."

"Just tell him you're going to the nearest store to buy milk and instead come hunting with me!" I reasoned with her. She thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'll be right back." She told me, disappearing into the house for a moment.

"Kesesese~ I'm so awesome!" I said to myself.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, I had no idea what possessed me to agree to go hunting with Prussia. My friend. My friend that Ithought was dead because I didn't seen him nor heard from him in over a century. Germany hadn't mentioned him either, so we all had assumed he was dead. He was my friend and he had been gone. I had been thrown into a pit of dispair. I had divorced Austria, stopped attending World Meetings, etc.

"Mr. Austria." I said, interupting the smooth sounds of a Violin.

"Yes?" I heard his voice say. We ran out of milk, so I'm running down to the store to get some."

"The store is a few miles away and I know you going to walk. Would you like me to come with you?" He asked. I clenched my fists, I hated lying. But, I would do this for Prussia.

"No, It's fine. I'll be back in a few hours." I waited for his approval before running to my room and grabbing a pair of pants that hadn't been touched in a long time. I slipped them on under my dress and grabbed a shirt that wasn't to dressy. I sighed as I realized that I wouldn't have anything to hunt with oh well.

I slipped out of the house, and walked around looking for Prussia.

"I don't have a gun to hunt with." She told me.

"Gun? Psh! Who wants to hunt with guns! We're going old school!" I told her, throwing her a bow and a quiver of arrows.

She looked at the bow before looking up at me, "You kept this all this time." She said. It was more of a statement then a question, but that didn't matter. The bow was the bow she had used right before my country dissolved. We had been fighting when she lost her bow. I had picked it up, fully intent on giving it back. But, before I could, my country disappeared and I hadn't seen her.

"Of course! I always meant to give it back! Kesesese~"

"Let's go before he finds out. I don't want to actually walk four miles to buy milk." Hungary said.

"How would he find out?" I asked, laughing.

"I don't know, maybe because you so d**n loud!" Hungary said, her language slipping.

"Kesese~ This is the Hungary I remember. Anyway, where do you want to hunt?"

"Wherever," She said as we started walking further from the house. "But, I still need to get changed." She told me. I nodded and turned around. I may be somewhat of a pervert, I still respect women.

"Can I turn around now?" I complained.

"You sound like a five year old, and yes you can turn around." I turned around and was once again assulted by memories of the Hungary from the centuries before. She was dressed in some orange colored and a white long sleeve top. Her pants were tucked into knee high boots. It look scarily similar to what she had been wearing when I thought she was the ghost of a donut.

"I say we should head to the woods east of here, because east is better than west." I said.

"You wish east was better than west." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"You are so mean, Hungary." I said in mock hurt. But, I heard no objections, so I grabbed her hand and led her towards the East Woods.

"Hey, take your flifthy hand off of me!" She said.

"Kesesese~ You touched my hands during the crotch cloth incident." I pointed out, still holding her hand, even though we were now standing outside of the woods.

"I'd rather touch your hands that be tainted by you two inches!"

"IT'S FIVE METERS!" I exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that." She said.

"Wanna find out?" I said, making a grab for my belt. But she caught my hand keeping it away from my belt.

"No!" She blushed, "You are disgusting! Almost as bad as that French rapist!" I laughed as she tried to push me away. "And give me my hand back."

"Kesesese~ But it's so soft!" I said, rubbing her hand against my face.

"You weirdo! Why did I even agree to this?" She sighed, as we walked into the woods.

"Because you love me! Kesesese~...hold on..." I said, pointing towards a small rabbit eating some vegetation.

"Love you? I lvoe you just as much as I love France!" She whisper-yelled at me, trying to not scare the rabbit as we both readied our arrows.

"You love me way more than France. Especially since he decided Austria's face was handsome enough to like." I whispered back, remembering the story.

"Don't bring that up! I almost ripped the Eiffel Tower off that pervert I was so mad!"

"Kesesese~ So you love me more?" I said.

"Haha, no I don't love you _more_, I just hate you _less_." She rephrased.

I laughed as I let my arrow fly. It narrowly missed the rabbit, but it gave Hungary the perfect shot. She let a noise of victory as her arrow hit the rabbit.

"What? Heck no! I'm awesome enough to hit a freaking rabbit!"

"See that?" She pointed to a buck in the distance, "I bet I can get it."

"You're on, Hungary."

"Oooh, so it's a competition now? I kicked your butt then, and I can still do it today!"

"Debatable! At least I've always known my gender!" I said, as I readied my bow. I almost laughed as Hungary elbowed me in the side as she readied hers.

"Yeah, but I was obviously better at being a boy that you." She smirked.

"This means war, you gender-neutral-not-a-chibi-thing!"

"Do you always sound like a child?" Hungary asked, as she dashed after the buck as it mvoed out of sight,

"Gah! I am not a child. The only child is England's little wannabe-country brother. Don't leave me!" I said running after Hungary.

"You're still trying to be a country too." She pointed out, coming to a stand still with a view of the buck.

"Remind me to tell you the story of how I gave up my nation so West didn't die." I said, letting the arrow loose. It hit the buck right in the eye. It fell over, letting out a breying type noise. I reached for my knife and walked over to the deer, slitting it's throat and cutting the suffering short. "Ha! I'm just the awesome!"

"I got owned." Hungary muttered.

"Do you want this? Or will it raise questions if you go back home with a buck instead of milk?" I laughed.

"Maybe I should just go and get the milk." She mummbled, turning ffrom Prussia.

I reached out and caught her shoulder. "No, hey! I brought you out here to have a good time. Because...I m-miss the old times."

"That's why they're called old times, Prussia."

"They don't have to be old...we can still be friends...or maybe something more." I blushed as I realized I said the last part out loud. She stopped and turned. Her cheeks now a bright red.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Listen, Hungary. I know you divorced Austria because you were unhappy. But, you still live with him. They way you talk about him... it holds more sorrowful emotion than your voice did after you got beat up by Turkey as a kid." I said.

She sawllowed, "You know I don't go to World Meetings anymore? It was because you stopped going. You were my best friend, and I thought you were dead!" She yelled the last part, bringing attention to the dear running down her face. "I didn't even know you were gone until Germany told everyone, saying that your nation had dissolved! Do you know how much that hurt!" She cired.

I hugged her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry Hungary. But, I'm here now. West was somehow able to keeo akive even though I'm not actually a nation now. But, I'm here. Leave Austria, and come with me! You can live with me, West and Italy!" I said.

"I can't do that." She said.

"Hungary...Elizaveta...please." Tears started to come to my eyes. Emotions that had been buried for centuries started to surface.

"You know, he treats me well. He's never done anything wrong." She said.

"Please, Elizaveta! I didn't have the courage to tell you this when I was a country. But seeing you this sad, has made these feelings resurface. PLEASE ELIZAVETA." I said, the tears flowing freely down my face.

"Gilbert..."

"Please, Elizaveta." I said, barely audiable.

"I-I... dont know."

"What's holding you back? You can't tell me you still love him?"

"But I can't say that I love you! You haven't even said it to me straight." Hungary said.

"Hun...Elizaveta. I may not of said it, but I showed it. Do you remember when I tried to wrap your wound. When I saw your shirt was open, I looked away. Remember when we were kids and I made you tell me what was wrong. Remember when I protected you? Remember when I didn't look while you were changing today." I said.

"I think...I think...I just realized that I've lvoed you this whole time." I said, barely above a whisper. It took me a minute to realize we were still hugging. I looked down at her, her tears had stopped flowing.

"Just kiss me, okay?"

"Kesesese~, Gladly." I said. And suddenly we were kissing. We broke apart and I laid down on the ground, laying my jacket out as a blanket. She laid down right next to me. I turned towards her,

"What made you realize you loved me?" I asked.

"It was when I saw that you were crying. Austria's never cried for me, he helps and he doesn't make fun of me. But, I don't think he's ever expressed emotion for me." She said, quietly. I stroked her hair and kissed it softly. "Also, you should probably ask your brother before you let me move in."

"Kesese~ does this mean you're moving in?" I laughed as she blushed a light crimson.

"Since you asked, yes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, pressing my lips to hers.

A/N: Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Also, go tell ThePaperAirplane00 you loved it since she was Hungary :) She wrote all the parts with Hungary


End file.
